Plumes Blanches
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Hedwige. Une simple chouette, peut-être, mais sous les plumes blanches : un cœur qui bat pour son propriétaire.


**A/N : cadeau d'anniversaire pour Labige du forum HPF :)**

* * *

><p>Un tintement, celui d'une clochette à l'entrée du magasin. Elle n'y prête pas attention : la mélodie du carillon rythme toutes ses journées. Thème d'une monotonie, de tout ce qu'elle a toujours connu.<p>

Elle est née il y a à peine un an, mais elle a déjà compris beaucoup de choses. Elle n'a pas le droit de se plaindre, pas le droit de protester, ni même le droit de s'amuser ou d'aimer. Parce qu'elle vaut moins que tous ces gens qui se vont et viennent dans la boutique. Parce qu'elle n'est pas humaine.

Soudainement, sa cage bouge. Elle sent qu'on l'enlève du perchoir où on l'avait installée, et alors elle comprend que comme de nombreuses chouettes avant elle, quelqu'un va l'acheter. Et en effet, elle voit l'argent changer de main. La pièce tombe de la poigne terrifiante d'un géant dans la paume du petit sorcier qui tient le magasin où elle a vécu depuis des mois. Encore quelques secondes, et elle est dehors.

Le soleil est si fort pour l'animal qu'elle regrette aussitôt d'avoir quitté la boutique. Elle se demande un instant si toutes ses camarades parties avant elle ont ressenti la même chose. Mais elle n'a pas le temps de s'interroger plus, parce qu'alors le géant fourre sa cage dans les bras d'un petit garçon.

Il porte des lunettes et a des cheveux noirs, comme ceux du fils du vendeur. Mais il a aussi de grands yeux verts, les plus beaux qu'elle ait vus de sa vie (non pas qu'elle en ait vu beaucoup). Ses lèvres se fendent en un sourire, et il bredouille au géant qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Elle comprend qu'il sera surement son propriétaire. Et puis le garçon ajoute qu'elle est magnifique : c'est la première fois qu'on lui fait un compliment, alors elle hulule avec douceur.

Quelques heures plus tard, il lui donne un prénom avant même de penser à se présenter. Hedwige rencontre Harry, et alors elle sait qu'elle est tombée sur quelqu'un de bien.

* * *

><p>Hedwige hulule d'un air agacé pour la troisième fois en moins de dix minutes. Elle se rend bien compte qu'en agissant ainsi, elle va attirer encore plus d'ennuis à Harry, mais elle n'y peut rien. A vrai dire, elle lui en veut un peu. Après tout, il est un sorcier. Un tour de magie, et il devrait pouvoir la laisser sortir à l'insu de ses gros Moldus.<p>

— Hedwige, chut !

Elle lui lance un regard noir, mais devant la mine désespérée de Harry, elle ne peut lui en vouloir plus.

— Je suis désolé, je voudrais pouvoir te laisser sortir… mais tu les connais…

Harry soupire et ajoute, d'un ton faussement enjoué :

— Mais on sera bientôt de retour à Poudlard et tu pourras à nouveau sortir comme tu le souhaites. C'est génial, non ?

Hedwige hulule à nouveau. D'un ton plus doux qu'auparavant. A la fois pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne lui en veut plus, et puis aussi pour lui montrer qu'il n'est pas seul. Parce que si elle est irritable à cause de son peu de liberté, elle sait que Harry ne vit pas des moments faciles non plus. Les amis qu'il croyait s'être fait à Poudlard semblent l'avoir oublié et Hedwige en veut à Ron et Hermione. Elle n'est peut-être qu'une chouette, mais elle vaut mieux qu'eux.

Harry lui sourit et dit d'une petite voix :

— Heureusement que tu es là, toi.

Il tire alors les couvertures sur son lit, et avant de se coucher, il ajoute :

— Dormons bien. Demain c'est mon anniversaire. On mérite au moins une nuit tranquille, tu ne crois pas ?

Et avec un dernier hululement, Hedwige acquiesce.

* * *

><p>Avec exaltation, Hedwige déploie ses ailes. Enfin, elle est libre. Non pas qu'elle ait réellement été retenue prisonnière cet été. Mais voir Harry aussi misérable depuis l'arrivée de l'autre Moldue – Marge, il lui semble – était une cage plus triste encore que les barreaux de celle qu'elle habite en général.<p>

Elle se laisse porter par le vent, et par son cœur. Harry est parti, elle ne sait pas vraiment où, mais elle sent que si elle ne fait que suivre le souffle du ciel, elle le retrouvera. Alors elle traverse un bout du pays, seule, silhouette fantomatique se découpant sur l'horizon sombre et nuageux, telle une trace de craie mal essuyée sur un tableau noir

Très vite, elle atteint Londres. Elle laisse le vent la guider encore, et elle se retrouve alors dans l'endroit où elle a rencontré Harry pour la première fois. Le Chemin de Traverse. Et elle a à peine repéré le Chaudron Baveur qu'elle sait que c'est bon, qu'elle y est, que Harry sera là, bientôt. Et quand effectivement elle le voit débarquer, quelques minutes plus tard, elle hulule avec joie : ils vont passer un été délicieux, ici, tous les deux.

* * *

><p>Hedwige s'envole avec joie mais s'arrête soudainement quand elle sent la présence de l'autre. Agacée, elle se retourne et fait mine de lui donner un coup de bec. Mais évidemment, il piaffe de joie et se met à battre ses ailes minuscules avec bonheur. Pitoyable. Et ça se prétend être un hibou ?<p>

Puisque cet abominable Coquetterie, ou quel que soit son nom, d'ailleurs, refuse de la laisser en paix, Hedwige décide de l'ignorer. Toute la nuit elle vole, sourde aux cris d'excitation du petit oiseau ridicule. Elle se fiche de ses pirouettes ou de ses atterrissages spectaculaires. Elle se moque de ses airs enjoués et des mélodies qu'il tente de jouer avec sa gorge.

En un mot comme en cent : Hedwige le snobe.

Au matin, quand ils rentrent dormir, ils s'engouffrent dans la chambre de Ron. Harry dort là, lui aussi. Vu la disposition de leurs lits et de leurs corps, il n'est pas dur de comprendre qu'ils se sont endormis en se parlant, la veille au soir. Deux vrais amis, et Hedwige est heureuse que Harry ait Ron.

Coq-machin passe alors devant elle et va se poser sur Ron, le réveillant. Harry ouvre à son tour un œil en grognant, mais en voyant que Ron est déjà levé, il sourit et ensemble ils quittent la chambre. Coq-bidule hulule d'un air enjoué en la regardant, et Hedwige se rend alors compte que comme Ron pour Harry, Coq ne veut qu'être un ami pour elle.

Alors comme son maître qui a su regarder au-delà de la pauvreté de Ron, Hedwige se dit qu'elle pourrait faire un effort : c'est à côté de Coq qu'elle s'endort.*******

* * *

><p>Hedwige s'ennuie encore. Elle est confinée dans cette maison lugubre parce qu'apparemment, la laisser sortir trop fréquemment ne serait pas discret. Parce que les chouettes comme elles sont rares. Dépitée, elle se dit qu'elle aurait volontiers troquer ses plumes blanches pour quelque chose de plus passe-partout. Il y a quelque chose de sinistre dans cette habitation, et elle en viendrait presque à regretter Privet Drive.<p>

Elle jette alors un regard vers Harry et se dit qu'en fait, elle est aussi bien ici parce que cela permet au garçon de vivre un peu avec son parrain. Même si Sirius semble détester cette maison au moins autant qu'elle, Hedwige sait que Harry et lui sont heureux de s'être enfin retrouvés. Hermione, Ron et les Weasley sont là eux aussi et Hedwige se rend alors compte que Harry se trouve dans sa vraie famille.

Elle ? Tant qu'elle a Harry, elle est heureuse. Mais à bien y regarder, elle a aussi Coq, Buck et Pattenrond. Ils ne sont peut-être que des animaux, mais ils se respectent tous et même… s'apprécient.

Avec un dernier regard pour son maitre, toujours assis à la table de la cuisine avec Sirius, et qui lui aura décidément apporté beaucoup, elle file vers les étages. Buck doit se sentir seul, dans le vieux bureau.

* * *

><p>Un autre été à Privet Drive, et celui-ci est plus triste que jamais. Harry se sent vide, Hedwige peut le dire. Son parrain est décédé et il a emporté un bout du garçon avec lui. Hedwige se pose sur l'épaule de son maitre et hulule doucement, comme pour panser ses plaies, au moins un petit peu. Lui faire savoir qu'il n'est pas seul, pas totalement. Même si une simple chouette ne comblera jamais le vide laissé par la disparition de Sirius.<p>

Harry soupire et il se met distraitement à caresser les plumes blanches.

— Merci.

Et le silence retombe. « Merci », un seul mot, deux syllabes, et pourtant Hedwige sent son cœur gonfler de joie et d'amour. Elle n'est qu'une chouette, certes, mais elle est là, et Harry le sait, lui en est reconnaissant, et l'en remercie.

Hedwige est une bonne chouette, un bon animal, fidèle et loyale. Comme on l'a dressée, et elle a su remplir son rôle. Et c'est un petit bonheur, n'est-ce pas ? En attendant des jours plus heureux.

* * *

><p>Hedwige ne comprend pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé, mais soudainement, elle se retrouve face à sept Harry. Oui, sept. Six autres personnes ont bu quelque chose et se sont soudainement changé en Harry. C'est assez amusant, alors elle hulule joyeusement. Le monde n'a jamais trop de Harry, de toute manière.<p>

Mais Harry – le vrai, qu'elle reconnaitrait entre mille – semble inquiet, et Hedwige ne peut s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il va encore se passer. Et étrangement, ce soir, elle a l'impression que c'est plus grave que jamais.

Avec crainte, elle laisse Harry prendre sa cage avec lui dans le side-car d'une immense moto. Et alors qu'ils s'envolent, c'est le chaos dans les airs. Les sortilèges fusent de toutes parts et Hedwige ne comprend pas. Paniquée, elle caquète encore et encore et n'entend plus rien d'autre que le bruit des combats. Harry crie lui aussi, et elle décide alors de se concentrer sur sa voix. Pour ne plus avoir peur. Pour ne pas être seule.

Avec panique, Hedwige se rend compte qu'elle est prise dans la violence qui définit la vie de Harry. Celle qui a coûté la vie à Sirius et au professeur Dumbledore. Et alors elle sait. Elle sait qu'elle ne s'en sortira pas vivante.

Et si elle a peur, elle accepte aussi son sort sans ciller. Parce qu'elle a eu une vie magnifique. Qui aurait pu le prédire, durant ces mois passés sur une étagère d'un magasin ? Mais le destin a mis Harry sur sa route, et même si ce soir, ça va l'interrompre, elle s'en moque. Parce que plus que la mort, il a apporté la joie et l'amour dans sa vie.

Oui, elle n'est qu'une chouette, et les gens n'attendent pas d'elle qu'elle aime. Mais c'est le cas. Sous ses plumes blanches, son petit cœur bat pour Harry. Son maître. Son ami.

Et ce n'est pas un éclair vert qui y changera quoi que ce soit.


End file.
